K-On Fanfiction
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: The characters of K-On! have discovered fanfiction! What will the results of this discovery be? Rated T for future yuri. Rating will possibly change.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa, minna! I've got yet another fanfiction! It's the one in which the K-On! characters discover FanFiction! Okay, so I was at my cousin's house, and I was pretty much the only one in the house who didn't want to watch some PG-13- or R-rated movie. All I had to keep myself busy was a pencil and a notebook, so I just randomly wrote this down. So of course it will seem terrible, especially with Yui and Ui's kind-of OOC-ness. This story will have 6 chapters, each told from the perspective of each member of After-School Tea Time, including Sawa-chan! First, it's Yui's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-On!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Big sis, check this out! There have been people writing about us!"

That was Ui Hirasawa, my little sister. Lately, she's been on the computer a lot, checking out a website called "FanFiction", and apparently, there was something she wanted me to see.

I ran over to her to see what she was talking about, and there, I saw it. It was an entire webpage full of summaries for stories that all centered aroud….After-School Tea Time!

"What the-? Are we famous outside of school?!" I asked.

"I don't know," Ui replied, "but look at this! Some are for you and Azusa-san!"

"ME AND AZU-NYAN?!"

I immediately took a seat in front of the computer (Ui let me do that by getting out of her seat) and scrolled down the page. Most of the stories centered around Mio-chan and Ricchan, but it was true; whenever I saw a story about me, it would mostly also be about Azu-nyan, about how we would be in a relationship.

"This is impossible! Azu-nyan and I….we're both girls!" I exclaimed, heat rushing to my face.

_But she is cute, _I thought.

"I think….I might be in love with her, after all," I continued my thought…..out loud.

"WHAT?!"

Of course, I didn't realize it was out loud until I heard Ui's shout. I turned my head towards her to see a shocked look on her face.

"I….I can't believe this," Ui cried. "M-my big sister i-is a….lesbian!"

With those words, Ui ran off, crying. Is it just me, or is she acting a bit out of character?

I continued to scroll down the page until one story centering around me and Azu-nyan popped up. It was rated M, but I clicked on it anyway.

And I regretted it.

The person who wrote it must have gotten the wrong idea about me. In the story, I was doing all of these….._things _to Azu-nyan that I don't think I would ever do to her! Worse, the Azu-nyan in that story was doing those things right back! Immediately, I clicked the back button, and the screen went back to the list of stories for After-School Tea Time.

"I MAY BE IN LOVE WITH AZU-NYAN, BUT I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" I screamed.

Suddenly, I got an idea.

I clicked off of the webpage, turned off the computer, and ran into my room. I got a pencil and a piece of paper and started to write some lyrics.

Yes, I was writing a song.

After the lyrics were done, I tried playing it on Gitah, my guitar, and I finally managed to find how I should play the song when I sing it to Azu-nyan tomorrow.

Oh, I forgot to mention that it was Sunday, which means that school was tomorrow.

Anyway, once I was done making the song, I knew there was something that I should have done, but I didn't know what. I reread the lyrics one more time, and then, it hit me!

"I should be telling the girls!"

Quickly, I grabbed my cell phone and texted Mio-chan, Ricchan, Mugi-chan, and Azu-nyan, telling them about the discovery I made. I added to my text messages to Mio-chan, Ricchan, and Mugi-chan about my newfound feelings for Azu-nyan and the song I wrote for her. Once that was done, I could only whisper to myself 6 words.

"This is going to be great!"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOH! This sucks! I'm not cut to be an author! But I'll continue writing, and I won't stop until I'm done! Hope you enjoyed! Despite the shortness... :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa, minna! Here's Chapter 2 of "K-On Fanfiction"! This time, it's told from Mio's POV. It's short, like the previous chapter, but I think this one is slightly longer! I hope you enjoy, despite the shortness! I've seen that many other people have!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-On!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I was trying to come up with lyrics for a new song, but I just couldn't come up with a single word. All of a sudden, my cell began to play "Fuwa Fuwa Time". That must have meant I've gotten a text message!

I picked up my phone and saw that the message was from Yui. I opened it and read the text.

"Mio-chan!

You should check out this website called FanFiction! There's stories about us, and most of romance ones are about you and Ricchan!

Love, Yui"

I felt heat rush to my face. _Me and Ritsu….together?! _I thought. Noticing there was more of the message, I continued to read.

"P.S. The website helped me realize my feelings for Azu-nyan! I wrote a song for her, and I'm going to perform it for her tomorrow in the clubroom! Don't tell her, though, ok? ;)"

Dammit! She beat me to it! Oh, well. The song _is _for Azusa, after all.

Anyway, I got on the laptop my parents had gotten me for my birthday and pulled up . I searched all of the sections for where those stories were, but finally, in the Anime/Manga section's K-ON! Category, I finally found our stories. I have no idea why they're with the fanfictions for anime, though.

Anyway, Yui was right. Basically whenever I saw a romance story about me, it was most likely also about Ritsu….and there were, like, _hundreds _of stories that were about me! I nearly fainted.

"Wh-why….?! O-out of all of these fanfictions about us, why do almost all of them have to be about me?!" I cried.

I screamed for a story about me and Ritsu, and a lot of them came up. As I searched through the list to find what to read, I noticed in most of the summaries that there was the word "Mitsu".

So not only have people been writing about us, but they put our names together?! What are we, a couple?!

….Maybe.

Anyway, I saw a "Mitsu" story that seemed really cute. I ended up reading it, and the first chapter was actually kind of cute! Even though I really don't like Ritsu that way, she acted all girly (a bit out of character) and confessed her love to me in front of everyone! Moreover, I confessed back! I just it would really happen….

_No, Mio! Snap out of it! _I thought. _Snap out of it and continue to read!_

Anyway, I continued on to read the second and last chapter. Man, that was a short story! But I immediately stopped reading when I saw what was happening.

We were making out and having you-know-what at the same time!

It was so disgusting; I had to click the back button in order to get out of the story. It was then I found that (I don't know how I didn't notice earlier) it was rated M! M, as in Mature! I was _really _angry that _anyone _would write about two girls having you-know-what!

"All right! Who wrote this?" I demanded to no one in particular.

That was when I saw the penname of the person who wrote it.

"BrotherofRitsuTainaka".

SATOSHI! THAT LITTLE TWERP!

Oh, excuse me. Satoshi is Ritsu's little brother. Anyway, I grabbed my cell phone and texted Ritsu a certain text.

"Ritsu,

Pass this message on to Satoshi: 'You're a dead man.'

~Mio"

Once I had sent the message, I collapsed onto my bed and got thinking…..out loud.

"Maybe I _am_ in love with Ritsu…."

* * *

**Aaaaand it's done! Hey, I just thought it would be funny if Satoshi Tainaka, the little brother of Ritsu, had an account on FanFiction! I would like to explain some other possibly confusing things, but I've got two chapters of my Haruhi Suzumiya fanfiction, "The Melancholy of Ryoko Asakura", to post, and a 4-year-old cousin who keeps hitting me to deal with! Hope ya'll enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa, minna! Idolmaster Yamada here, with the awaited third chapter of "K-On Fanfiction"! This story is my most popular, so I'd like to thank everyone who supports this, and I hope you enjoy! BTW, this story is told in Ritsu's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-On!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I was in my room, reading a really funny manga! I didn't want the hilarity to end, but it ended when my cell phone. Sighing, I put the manga down and picked up my phone.

It was a text from Yui! It said:

"Ricchan!

You should should check out this website called FanFiction! There are stories about you, me, and the rest of After-School Tea Time! Most of them, however, are about you and Mio-chan!

Love, Yui"

Wow. I have always been in love with Mio, but she doesn't love me back! But there are stories that say otherwise?! Thank you, FanFiction!

"P.S. Thanks to FanFiction, I've realized my feelings for Azu-nyan! I plan on performing a song I wrote for her tomorrow in the clubroom! Don't tell her, thought, ok? ;)"

So there's stories about Yui and Azusa, too? Wow, and I thought I was the only lesbian in the band!

I ran over to the only computer in the house, only to find my little bro, Satoshi, was on there. While he was doing whatever he was doing, he seemed to be giggling a bit.

"What are you doing, Satoshi?" I asked.

He suddenly covered computer screen with his hands, yelling, "DON'T LOOK!"

"Don't look at what? I need the computer more than you do, as I need to look at a website called FanFiction," I explained.

"NO! I HAVE A STORY TO POST ON THERE!" Satoshi yelled, causing him to cover his mouth afterwards for some reason.

"...What is it called?" I asked him.

"It's none of your business! Fine, I'll let you on here, but I'm not saving my story! I'll have to type that chapter all over again..." Satoshi said before clicking the "x" button on Microsoft Word. After that, he let me on the computer, asking, "Satisfied?"

"Very. Thank you," I responded before clicking the Internet button.

I went to and found our stories in the K-ON!/けいおん! section. I have no idea why it was in the Anime/Manga section, though.

Anyway, Yui was right; most of the fanfictions really _were_ about me and Mio! There were also a few about Mio and Mugi, though.

Darn her! Mugi's the only obstacle in my love for Mio!

However, there was one fanfiction about me and Mio that caught my eye. "Onee-chan and a Bassist", I believe it was called. It was rated M, but I read it anyway...and I regretted it.

The person who wrote it made me be all girly as I confessed my love for Mio! I liked it when she confessed back, though. I shouldn't have continued on to read the second chapter, though, because we were making out as we were having you-know-what!

Upon pressing the back button twice, I noticed the penname of the author was "BrotherofRitsuTainaka". That penname, the title, and the way I was being referred to as "onee-chan" in the story could only mean...

"Satoshi..." I said in a demonic voice (on purpose) before turning in my chair towards him. _Someone_ was going to die here, and it _wasn't _going to be me.

Suddenly, my phone (I forgot to mention that I put it on the computer desk) went off again, implying that I got another text. This time, it was from Mio, and from what she said, I felt that it was only safe to say that she read Satoshi's story, too.

"Hey, Satoshi, this is coming from both me _and_ Mio; you are a dead man," I told him, causing him to run away, scared.

I got out of my chair and chased him. He's going to pay for writing something as disgusting as that...but you have to admit, he _is_ one of the many people who support me and Mio together!

...Unless that was just a prank he was pulling.

* * *

**Done! I know, you're unable to wait until you see Azusa's reaction, but Mugi's reaction is next chapter, and _then_ it'll be her turn! Until then, look forward to it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa, minna! Idolmaster Yamada here! I posted chapter 2 of "Mystery Triplets" last night, and here I am again, posting chapter 4 of this story! I'm sorry to say, you're most likely going to be disappointed at me for this chapter, despite this chapter currently being the longest in this story! I hope you do enjoy, though! (P.S. This time, it's Tsumugi's POV.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-On!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was at a shop where they sold tea cups, as my friend, Yui, had accidentally broken one last week. I mean, you can't have a tea party if you have a broken cup, right?

As I walked out of the store with the box with the cup inside in my left hand, I noticed my cell phone, which was in the pocket of the shorts I was wearing, was ringing. When I picked it up, I noticed that it wasn't a call; it was a text. As a matter of fact, it was a text from fellow light music club member, and the girl I mentioned earlier, Yui. It said:

"Mugi-chan!

You should check out this website called ! There are stories about you, me, and everyone else in After-School Tea Time in it! I'm sorry, Mugi-chan, but there aren't very many stories about you...but still, you should check out this site!

Love, Yui"

I felt disappointed for a second about the mention of not many fanfictions about me, but I didn't care; I wanted to take a look at this website. Thus, I began running down the sidewalk as quickly as I could. As I ran, I carelessly stared down at my cell phone and read the rest of the message.

"P.S. Thanks to FanFiction, I've realized my feelings for Azu-nyan! Tomorrow, I'm going to confess to her through song, but don't tell her, okay? ;)"

Ooh, she's written a new song! It's for Azusa, as well! Maybe I should stop by her house later and help her with the song? I wonder if Mio and Ritsu were planning on doing the same...

BANG!

I wasn't watching where I was going, and I ended up running into a pole like a battering ram. I landed on the ground, and everything went black after that.

When I finally regained consciousness, I found myself on the sofa in the living room in my home. My butler, Sebastian, noticed that I was awake and asked me in a panic, "Lady Tsumugi! Are you all right?!"

"Yes, Sebastian, I'm fine. I have a bit of a headache, but I'm quite alright," I reassured him. "Is the cup I had bought safe?"

Sebastian didn't even have to speak; he just held up the tea cup, which was already out of the box, which didn't even have a crack on it.

"Excellent! Deliver it to the school as soon as you can. Right now, I must go into my bedroom," I told him.

With that statement, I ran up the stairs to my bedroom in my normally sized (A/N: HUGE) mansion. On my desk was my laptop (everyone in my family has one. Yeah, we're _that_ wealthy), and once I had turned it on, I pulled up the Internet and went to . In the Anime/Manga section, there was a category called K-ON!/けいおん!, and that was where I found our stories. I have no clue as to why we were in the Anime/Manga section, though.

Anyway, I did, in fact, notice that there were very few fanfictions about me. I mean, out of the about 1,000 fanfictions centering around After-School Tea Time, there were only approximately 90 about me. I felt a bit disappointed, but hey, you've got to learn how to forgive and forget.

The stories that were about me would mostly have "Mitsugi" somewhere in their summaries. It didn't take me very long to figure out it was a combination of my name and Mio's name.

Why most people want me and Mio to be together was beyond me at that moment. I've never told anyone this before in my life, but I'm in love with our teacher, Sawa-chan, despite the age difference and the fact that she has a "boyfriend", and no fanfiction could _ever_ change that!

...At least, that's what I thought at first.

It was a fanfiction that did so much as to change my feelings.

There _were_ some stories about me and Sawa-chan, and one of them just so happened to catch my eye. It was rated M, but I read it anyway...and I regretted it. I mean, with all of the parts about us doing something I shouldn't mention, it wasn't exactly one that anyone wouldn't regret reading.

I also made a little bit of an outburst.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I screamed.

"Lady Tsumugi, please watch your language," Sebastian came in and told me.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry," I apologized. I have never used such improper language in my life, and I couldn't believe I used it now.

After that, Sebastian left. It was then that I understood that if Sawa-chan and I became a couple, she would be sent to jail, so I just decided to give up on her.

Reading a few "Mitsugi" fanfictions cleared my mind of that other one, and they all helped me realize something: it was never Sawa-chan I loved all this time.

It was Mio.

Her intelligence and beauty would make _anyone_ fall for her, and it was also what I liked about her. It was probably the truth this whole time, but I've never realized it until now. Of course, there were _way_ more supporters of Mio and Ritsu (a.k.a. Mitsu) than Mio and I. Maybe Mio might pick Ritsu over me...

I went to bed that night with 50 ways I could get rid of Ritsu inside my head.

* * *

**Ooh, looks like we've got a yandere Mugi! I'm sorry for no honorifics next to the girls' names, but it's been a while since I've seen "K-On!", so I don't remember what Mugi calls them very well! Anyway, next chapter, you will finally get to see Azusa's reaction to all of this! Until then, look forward to this!**


End file.
